An Interview with Saito and Louise
by TheSponsor
Summary: James just finished the first series, and he wanted to do this.  Lotsa random funniness and maybe an explosion or two.


**James just finished the first series, and he wanted to do an interview. I wanna go to bed, but nooooooo!**

**James: 'Coz you have school tomorrow, don't ya? ...Commoner.**

* * *

><p><span>An Interview with Saito and Louise<span>

Me: Saito and Louise are presently sitting on my floor because I'm too lazy to clear the crap off my chairs. :)

Saito: I'm used to it.

Louise: HOW DARE YOU TREAT NOBILITY THIS WAY!

James: Well, obviously we're nobility since we can use magic, too.

Me: ?

James: We got you here, didn't we?

Me: I got them here. I built the portal through the SWEAT OF MY BROW!

Saito: It seems I'm forever being tossed into other worlds.

Me: Ma poor bebeh. JAMES, ask questions.

James: Louise's name sounds mysteriously a lot like "Louis," don't you think?

Louise: *twitch*

James: I'm not gonna live past thirteen, am I?

Me: Probably not since you tend to be a bit of a masochist when it comes to girls.

James: I swear I'm part dog. When I'm happy, my toes wag.

Saito: What?

Louise: What the heck is he on about?

Me: I have no idea. Saito, will you marry me?

Saito: What? I... Uh... I don't even know you.

Me: Yet.

Louise: S-stop being strange!

Me: Aw... Louise is jealous. If I were to keep Saito here, would you cry yourself to sleep every night?

Louise: Shut up!

James: Anyway-

Me: Would you never love again? Would you forever be pondering what could have been?

Louise: SHUT UP! *draws wand*

Saito: WAIT, LOUISE!

James: Crap.

[EXPLOSION]

Me: eh... eh...

James: You make a mighty fine shield, sis. *tosses away* And don't come back without doughnuts.

Me: Yes, sir.

Saito: WHAT DID YOU HAVE TO GO DO THAT FOR?

Louise: SHUT UP, STUPID DOG! *whip*

Saito: AH!

Me: I have doughnuts! *pelts said baked goods at guests*

James: Eat up, maggots.

Louise: Grrr!

Saito: Easy there...

Me: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

James: Fine! *kisses Louise*

Louise: *smack*

Saito: H-hey!

James: You want one, too?

Saito: AGH!

James: Good. If you did, you would have to vacate the premises.

Me: By force. 'Coz that makes it cooler. For me. I'm the bouncer. ^_^

James: Saito, Siesta or Kirche?

Saito: Uh... I... Well, that is...

Louise: *glare*

James: He stalled! He likes 'em both!

Louise: SAITO, YOU DOG!

James: No, it's "you dawg!"

Saito: I didn't even say anything!

James: The answer is Kirche.

Me: Typical.

James: I'm going to lay an egg now. *produces handball* This isn't my egg! I'll try again. Rrrr! Still no. Third time's the charm. GRRR! Oop! I think I pooped a little.

…

Me: Awkies...

James: I don't wanna do this. It's bed time.

Me: *glare*

Louise: You people are vulgar. I'm leaving.

Me: NEIN! *uses fire magic to seal door*

Saito: *dramatic shieldingness* LOUISE!

Me: Stop shouting.

James: Inside castle voices.

Me: Eth.

James: Eto... Eto...

Saito: Uh, are you guys just gonna keep rambling?

Me: *steals sword* HAHA!

Sword (whose name escapes me): Help me, partner!

James: I have a question for Louise!

Me: But I'm kidnapping a talking weapon!

James: You can do that whenever. Right now, the idea is fresh in my mind like a hot apple pie.

…

Me: 'Kay.

James: Guiche or Saito?

Louise: What? What kind of question is that?

James: The kind I ask when I'm bored.

Louise: Well, it's not like I like Guiche, and Saito's a dog, but if I...

Me: But he's your dog. ...For now. *tents fingers*

Louise: I'd pick the lesser of two evils. ...Which is... Saito.

Saito: *hiccup*

Me: Aw. That was cute. Both of you. You guys are super-kawaii.

James: Saito, do you realise you're in your home world right now?

Saito: W-wha-

Me: He's not. This is the real world. The world Saito is from is directly connected to the world Louise is from through the mind of the mangaka. We are totally different. For starters, we're 3-D.

James: True dat, playa.

Me: Dad wants us to go to bed now.

James: I had a dream where I was the Bumble Mage. I had a stinger and a staff. You told me that the bridge was out. I said, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." You went, "What? We're here! And it's out!"

Me: Thanks for sharing.

Sword: I'm still in the clutches of this witch! Get her, partner!

Me: Yeah! Come get me! ;P

Saito: Seriously. Hand him over.

Me: I don't wanna.

Saito: Give!

Me: Nani-nani-naa-naa!

Saito: You're being childish!

[we trip in dramatic slow-mo]

Me: Hehe. Awkies position.

Louise: YOU STUPID DOG! *whip*

Saito: OW! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!

James: Get off my sister, jerk!

Happetta: HAPPETTA IN DA HOUSE!

James: HECK YAH, SHE IS! *glomp*

Saito: Sei- No, different maid.

Dad: Not much longer guys.

Me: Yeah, we'll call it quits there. ONE of us has school in the morning!

Louise: Me?

Me: Okay, two of us.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, James. Even Happetta came in for you. (Happetta is a generic maid whom doesn't actually exist.)<strong>


End file.
